I'm your protector, I'm your servant
by Monkey D Rouge
Summary: "Le cruel léopard a été dressé par le frêle chaton"


**I'm your protector, I'm your servant**

OS | One Piece | Lucci X Luffy | Yaoi | Drame | Univers Alternatif | Rating K+

I'm your protector, I'm your servant

* * *

Un jeune corps frêle et grelottant courant sous la pluie battante. De fins et courts cheveux bruns collants et mouillés. Une capuche sur la tête. Un gilet gris ouvert tous aussi mouillé que le T-shirt turquoise et le pantacourt brute. Des chaussures noires alourdies par l'eau mouillant ses longues chaussettes blanches. Le souffle court. Une fraîche balafre sous l'œil gauche. Les larmes se mélangeant à la pluie et d'effrayants et énormes bleus couvrant son faible corps.

L'adolescent se cogna contre quelqu'un. Le jeune enfant recula le souffle encore haletant et fixa la personne de ses yeux noisettes habituellement si beaux et étincelants mais baignant maintenant dans les larmes.

Deux yeux sombres aux pupilles ambre fixaient le jeune brun dans les moindres détails.

La cause de la fuite du jeune garçon se rapprocha. Le brun se retourna tétaniser et repris sa fuite en jetant un regard à l'homme...L'homme aux yeux ambré n'était plus là, ainsi que la menace. Le brun s'arrêta, regardant la ruelle, le souffle court. Il décida de retourner chez lui. Ce tenant les cotes il s'appuyait au mur tous en se dirigeant vers le vieil immeuble dans lequel il habitait, mais son corps l'abandonna lui faisant cracher une gerbe de sang.

Il tomba à bout de force, mais quelque chose de bienveillant amortit la chute du blessé, un jeune homme s'accroupit à la hauteur et le rattrapa du revers du bras. Le brun amoché s'évanouit près de l'inconnu.

Le brun se réveilla dans une douce chaleur moelleuse et confortable comme il en avait peu l'habitude. Un doux crépitement vint à ses oreilles. Il papillonna des yeux, sortant doucement de son sommeil. Quand il fut habitué à la douce lumière il remarqua des bandages sur ses mains remontant à ses épaules, descendant jusqu'à son bassin et finissant à son pied pour sa jambe gauche. Il pouvait à peine bouger faiblement ses doigts.

En pivotant la tête le jeune bien amoché aperçut un large canapé à la fourrure rouge sur lequel était allongé un jeune homme. Il semblait un peu plus vieux que lui avec de beaux et longs cheveux bruns brillants et ondulés. Il avait une petite barbe formée de deux petites spirales.Vêtu d'une chemise blanche, tous les boutons bien fermés avec par dessus un fin gilet noir au très large v. Un pantacourt noir et de hautes baskets blanches bien serrées. De longs bras maintenus en l'air avec au bout de fines mains tenant un minuscule et fragile félin de couleur crème qui semblait bien s'amuser des caresses données par le garçon.

Entendant Luffy gigoter le plus vieux roula sur le ventre et se leva pour se diriger vers le lit où se trouvait le jeune blessé toujours le chaton dans ses fins bras. Il retira la couverture du torse du blessé pour pouvoir changer ses bandages et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit, déposant le félin sur le duvet.

Le plus jeune l'observait avec un regard interrogateur. "Pourquoi le soigner ?", "Qui était-il ?", "Ou était-il ?" mais ses pensées furent coupées par un douce voix grave.

\- **Rob Lucci**

\- **...**

Le visage de Luffy en disait long sur se qu'il pensait. Scrutant toute la pièce dans chaque coin cela exprimait clairement : Où sommes-nous ?

\- **Nous sommes chez moi** répondit le plus grand tous en posant un nouveau pansement sur la peau du jeune brun.

Le plus vieux se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- **Ton nom ?** Lui demanda t-il la main posée sur la poignet.

\- **Luffy...** Répondit-il faiblement

Le corps de Luffy le trahit et tomba dans un sommeil profond, Lucci lui sortit de la chambre sans bruit.

Quelques heures plus tard le jeune brun moins fragile que plus tôt se réveilla toujours dans le même lit. Il se leva et boita jusqu'à la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit en tremblotant. Refermant la porte derrière lui il eut droit à l'accueil du chaton ivoire se qui fit sursauter Luffy mais l'apaisa tout aussi vite quand il vit que ce n'était que le félin le couvrant de câlin.

Il prit le matou dans ses frêles bras regardant à droite et à gauche du couloir pour repérer les lieux quand son attention fut portée sur un corps endormi dans le salon sur un long canapé matelassé de couleur pourpre. Le chat sauta des bras du jeune garçon pour atterrir sur le visage de Lucci ce qui fit reculer Luffy dans un petit sursaut.

Le plus vieux grogna ce qui fit pâlir le visage du petit adolescent. Le grand corps se releva en prenant le chaton dans ses bras. Luffy, lui, regardait le grand homme aux longs cheveux un peu effrayé.

\- **Mh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** demanda l'homme encore les yeux papillonnant déposant le félin au sol.

\- **Euh...et bien** bafouilla le maigre enfant.

L'homme rapprocha sa main du visage de Luffy et remarqua :

\- **Mh...Ton pansement sur ta joue se déco-**

Le garçon ferma les yeux. Recroquevillant sa tête dans ses épaules. Enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume. Totalement tétanisé...

Lucci écarquilla les yeux, ayant abandonné l'idée de remettre le pansement du jeune brun avant de poser sa main sur la tête du jeune brun.

\- **Désolé si je t'ai fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs** dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Luffy.

Luffy ouvrit les yeux, les larmes aux coins de ceux-ci et leva la tête vers l'homme aux yeux ambrés.

L'ainé prit son manteau noir à la fourrure épaisse se trouvant sur le fauteuil et l'enfila.

\- **Je te raccompagne chez toi. Enfile tes chaussures.**

Le brun s'exécuta et mit ses chaussures avant de suivre le plus vieux à l'extérieur de la maison.

L'homme aux cheveux longs ferma la porte à clé et sortit de l'allée accompagné du jeune garçon.

\- **Dans quel coin de la ville tu habites ?** demanda le plus grand.

\- **Pars là...au sud de la ville** répondit-il un peu...faiblement ? Honteux ?...

Le deux adolescents marchaient en direction de l'habitation de Luffy quand ils passèrent devant une ruelle où un homme interpella le frêle garçon :

\- **Hoy ! Alors comme ça tu t'es échappé tout à l'heure le petit ?**

Luffy eut un frisson et détourna le regard de la ruelle. Fixant le sol le corps tremblant.

\- **Comme quoi notre distraction est vite revenue d'elle même !** Rigola l'inconnu.

L'homme approcha dangereusement sa main de la hanche de Luffy quand une autre vint la stopper. Le regard sombre. Tirant le jeune garçon contre son torse et déviant l'ignoble main qui avait voulu toucher le frêle garçon.

\- **Hein ?! T'es qui toi?! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Lâche le gosse !** Le provoqua l'homme.

Lucci serra Luffy contre lui et posa sa main sur le visage de l'inconnu, lui bloquant presque la respiration. Un sourire aux lèvres et un regard effrayant le fixant.

\- **Désolé mais ce garçon est ma propriété dorénavant** répondit l'homme aux cheveux longs d'une voix rauque et basse.

Lucci posa délicatement ses doigts sur les yeux de Luffy pour lui épargner le spectacle et tira l'homme par le col le fixant d'un regard hautain avant de le lâcher au sol et de lui piétiner les doigts un par un laissant cracher des cris de douleur à l'inconnu ce qui fit esquisser un sourire à son bourreau.

\- **Combien de temps tiendrais-tu si je te donnais la souffrance que tu lui as offerte ?** Souffla le grand brun d'un sourire que Luffy ne pouvait apercevoir.

Luffy tenait le manteau de Lucci entre ses fins doigts. Tremblotant. Le souffle haletant. Les yeux humides sur la main de celui-ci. Il entendait les cris mais ne voyait rien. Il entendait la voix de Lucci mais ne le voyait pas. Il sentait la chaleur dans son dos mais ne savait pas si elle était d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise personne.

\- **Lu-Lucci...arrête ça...** supplia le jeune garçon en déposant une main tremblante sur son avant bras

L'interpellé s'arrêta net. Il baissa le regard. Retira sa main qu'il n'avait pas remarqué mais humide des yeux du plus jeune et remarqua...Un regard noisette le fixant, baignant dans des torrents de larmes, le suppliant. Une main tremblante posée sur son avant-bras. Les yeux ambrés de l'aîné s'écarquillèrent de peur et de dégoût de lui-même. Oui Lucci était dégoûté de lui-même. Il avait peur de ses propres mains qui avaient été plusieurs fois couvertes de sang. Il repoussa Luffy de son étreinte et recula de quelques pas tremblant, toujours le regard fixé sur le frêle brun.

\- **Lucci je-**

\- **Pars !** L'interrompit le plus âgé en criant **Je suis effrayant n'est-ce pas ?! Alors pars !** Continua t-il dans ce qu'il semblait être un sanglot étouffé.

Luffy fixait le brun aux longs cheveux

Il ne sentait pas comme un simple tortionnaire en face de lui. Il sentait...oui c'était ça, un besoin d'aide...quelqu'un qui n'arrivé pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il devait ressentir...

\- **TU NE ME FAIS PAS PEUR !** lui hurla Luffy les larmes coulant à flot.

Lucci était bouche bée, fixant uniquement le petit brun devant lui.

\- **Tu ne me fais pas peur...** répétait Luffy en fixant Lucci dans les yeux.

\- **Tu-**

Lucci fut interrompu par le plus jeune le serrant contre lui en sanglotant. Ce qui fit lâcher un soupir rassuré à l'aîné caressant doucement la tête de Luffy.

\- **Lucci...** L'interpella doucement le plus jeune en posant sa tête contre son torse.

L'interpellé écouta attentivement Luffy en continuant de le calmer en lui caressant ses fins cheveux bruns.

\- **Mon cœur bat si vite quand je sens ta chaleur...quand tu me parles...qua-**

Les fins doigts de Lucci posés sous son menton. ses douces lèvres sucrées posées sur celles du petit à la balafre et sa main glissant des cheveux du plus jeune pour venir resserrer celui-ci contre son aîné. Ne voulant plus le laisser seul. Ne voulant plus le laisser souffrir. Ne voulant plus le laisser subir toutes les atrocités de ce monde. Il l'avait alors pris pour lui. Pour le protéger.

Lucci rompit le baiser, décollant sa bouche des fines lèvres de l'autre. Il fit glisser Luffy dans le creux de son bras, contre son flan. Le réchauffant de son étreinte et passant délicatement son bras autour du cou de celui-ci pour finir par entremêler ses doigts avec les siens.

\- **Tu ne peux pas me faire peur Lucci...parce que je t'aime** lui sourit son jeune protégé.

\- **Oui, moi aussi je t'aime** lui souffla Lucci.

" Le chaton n'était que celui qui devait être protégé, maintenant il fait sourire et revivre d'une triste vie"

" Le léopard n'était que celui qui demandait de l'aide en se montrant sous son pire aspect, maintenant il est celui qui protège et sert"

"Le cruel léopard a été dressé par le frêle chaton"

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu? Review!


End file.
